starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PRISON KEEPER/Sandbox: StarCraft: Reawakening
Kerrigan Kerrigan has red hair, not blonde. For the icon ^^ --VolteMetalic (talk) 00:14, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :But in the remake too she have red hair, we used the official SC2 Kerrigan Terran portrait--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 05:51, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Content If the idea is to prepare the article for inclusion (if/when the subject becomes notable), then at the moment the article is too detailed. A fan-project article should have a general overview and list the most important features/changes. A full list of every little change is inappropriate, and is something that should be left to the subject "official" website. (Yes, The StarCraft: Mass Recall article also has a list of changes, but its list is not nearly as long. I would not be surprised if it too could be trimmed; I haven't looked too closely.) As it stands, this "sandbox" page looks more like an attempt to make a small part of the wiki part of the project, rather than make the wiki a gateway to the project. - Meco (talk, ) 20:19, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :Mh, understand, so, for you, what thing I can remove from the "change list"? And what I can do for make this article an official article? We already released the multiplayer in Arcade and we have some pages in facebook, battle.net, SC2Mapster ecc...--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 20:27, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Hawki already covered the matter of notability with you before; I have nothing to add to that. As for the list, use general statements to implicitly consolidate items. Example: don't list every new cutscene or cosmetic change (like portraits, etc.), just say the remake makes cosmetic enhancements by adding new cutscenes (cinematics?) and portraits. Another example: say that the remake is enhanced by drawing from lore and products released after the first SC; mention this includes the addition of in-mission events, a number of easter eggs, and lore characters (mentioning Liberty by name here would be appropriate since he supposedly shows up a number of times in the remake.) Don't list the easter eggs, etc.. Changes in dialogue can be deleted (not major.) Other minor gameplay changes (like "Before of the abbandoned base will be a Hydralisk"; not a huge difference) can be deleted. Minor in-game events that make no gameplay or lore difference can also be deleted (like "In The Agent of the Swarm after Kerrigan born Raynor will use the Scanner Sweep to discover the new Kerrigan's state.") I'm pretty sure I can find more. The key thing to take away from this is: the features of the remake should be summarized. Focus on retaining (in general form) the things that answer the questions of "what is this?", "why is playing it worth my time?" Like, noting that you added a hydralisk or you changed the portraits doesn't answer those questions, and are just clutter. - Meco (talk, ) 12:55, September 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, I edit, told to me if now is good :)--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 13:47, September 27, 2015 (UTC)